More Than Just Pizza
by monkeygadget
Summary: Buffy and Faith enjoy more than just pizza


Title: More than just Pizza.

Author: Leanne

Rating: M

Disclaimer: All characters unfortunately belong to Fox and Mr Whedon.

Warnings: Strong language from the outset

Notes: This is my first attempt at any type of story so feedback is needed!

There's only one thing I hate more than vamps and that is vamp dust in Buffy's hair. I'm standing there watching her with the moonlight reflecting off those's amazing eyes, and all I can do is watch. God she's amazing, with one shot she's dusted 3 vamps, before I can even get to her she's on top of a forth he's putting up a struggle and I think its time for me to intervene. I pull Buffy away before he grabs her neck for the kill, and it's my turn to get down and dirty. I pull my stake and its over.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"I hear Buffy shout, I hate it when she yells, as I turn I see her eyes looking green brown and I know I'm in for trouble. "Why did you do that?" she asks. "What save you from the rabid dude who was about to kill you!" "No stop me getting the glory Mr Pointy was on a roll." "No hon. you were in trouble and I helped, better slayer and all"

"WHATEVER" and with that she's gone

In my head I keep replaying that scene over and over but it always plays out differently with me being the person underneath Buffy. Why do I want her so much, she's annoying and bratty god I'm supposed to be the youngest Slayer. Sod this I'm better than wanting her, Bronze is calling.

I walk in the door and I sense her, the feeling in my stomach hurts I turn to leave but she feels me too slayer senses and all, I feel her hand on my shoulder and it sends shivers down my spine, "why are you leaving?" I cock my head and say after the last conversation I thought you could do with a break. She looks at me and my heart melts god why can she do that, "Lets dance" is all I hear as I'm dragged away Buffy is on heat she's all over me what is she doing? Its always me that takes the lead with Buffy following, now I'm the one standing there whilst she grinds up and down, my body is tight and I'm looking at her and she's smiling it's the look she gets when she's dusted vamps, god I'm horny.

For once in my life I can't cope nothing else makes sense I think she must feel the same the way she's touching me looking at me I have no idea why I stopped it but I did, more than likely it was how I said it rather that what I said, "Are you trying to make me horny or are you just punishing me for helping the other night" with that one sentence she's gone dunno whether its just me but was that a real look of hurt.

Its been three day's since the Bronze and I'm missing her like mad every time I close my eyes I can feel her touching me looking at me and it makes me want to go and find her, Bollocks to this I grab my coat and I'm out of the door, it only takes a few blocks to sense her and I know she's in trouble, I run as fast as I can to get to her and when I get there I know I made the right decision to find her she's in the ally at the back of the Bronze with a skank of a girl who's giving it her all, dam this vamp don't want to die, "Buff do you need me" I yell, "Yeah I got it" so I stop and wait.

There is nothing more sexy that Buffy giving it her all, I should stop watching all those feelings come back, her taught muscles stretching as she's back flipping over a dumpster with one full swivel kick the skank's dust as she's kicked into a broken drain pipe.

Buffy looks at me that look that she gives when she knows something I should. "How you doing" God what a question, my only answer is a babble of you looked good out there, she just looks at me and smiles, why does she do that? Is it to make my legs weak? "Pizza" Huh is all that comes out my mouth, "Pizza Dawns doing study group do you want Pizza?" Sure, The walk back to buff's is quick with a very limited conversation, why cant I say what I need to. Were in her house sooner than I would have liked, a menu is shoved into my hand and I'm choosing the works, I always get hungry when I'm nervous, "I'm having a shower got vamp crap all over me" "you need a hand" dear god think before you speak faith. She just turns her head and gives me a wink, "pizza first" What the hell as she walks up the stairs.

The door closes as she walks down the stairs her hair tied roughly up with a loose fitting robe on "thank god I'm starving" she walks into the lounge and sits on the floor, I go to sit on the couch but a hand is on mine pulling me down to her level, I sit next to her and her hand doesn't move from mine, as I look down I hear her say "I'm sorry" Why? "The other night I never thanked you for helping" "5 by 5 all in a days work". "No I blew off steam at you when all you were doing was helping" "No probs B" is all I can manage.

I feel her hand tighten on mine my eyes close before I can open them I feel her lips on mine the kiss is soft and tender, WOW is all that is going on in my head, her kiss becomes more desperate like she's looking for a answer, I give it her, my hand is in her hair pulling her into a deeper kiss her hand is on my stomach moving my top up, before I know it she has my top off and is on top of me her kisses more frantic, Her hands are on my breasts teasing my nipples god I want her, then I feel her hands moving down to my pants I can feel myself getting wet just at the thought of her touching me.

Then it happens she's found my centre her fingers are probing me teasing me, she must feel my body tighten because she stops, to my dismay I try to hold her there but I understand why as she starts to undress, top half first like a slow strip to get me more wet, then the bottoms, and she's back, her kisses start at my lips and move slowly down my body till she's back at me desperate to finish what she started, her tongue is probing me and then I feel her fingers back in me working me, tongue fingers hands all over me I can't take it the explosion in me is amazing I'm lying there and I don't think my body will ever recover, but it has to, it's my turn, months have passed with me wanting to touch Buffy and now its happening I'm not going to let this moment pass.

I roll her off me and straddle her the look in her eyes of sheer satisfaction is enough for me to prove once again that I'm the better slayer and lover, my mouth is on hers my kisses deep and hard proves I mean business, I hear her moan my hands are on her before she can say dust, I take her nipples in my mouth and work my tongue around them my fingers are probing her opening and I hear a tiny moan "Faith please" With those words I can't stop myself my fingers are in her she moves to my rhythm kisses are fast and frantic and with one sweet movement she's juddering beneath me.

We lye there for a while entwined within each other before I hear her say "Pizza must be cold" I laugh before rolling over to look at my beautiful slayer, don't know how these words came out but before I could think "I love you B".

"God Faith I've been waiting to hear that for so long thought it was just me with these feelings but tonight proved me wrong, I love you too"

That was four months ago the Scooby's were freaked at first Xander thought it was a great story and kept walking off to do something. Giles needed to get his glasses fixed 5 times due to the lenses falling out from being cleaned too much. Willow is Willow who was just happy Buffy worked things out, me I've never been happier I have my slayer and life couldn't be better.


End file.
